Heartbreaker
by Mmsimpy09
Summary: He was a heartbreaker but she didn't care.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they all belong to SM. I am merely borrowing the characters and placing them into my own little story world. A big thanks to my talented beta Mary Henry!

Heartbreaker

Title: Heartbreaker

Pairing: Bella/Paul

Rated: M

Beta: Mary Henry

**A/N: **This was an entry into Paws and Art 3.0. It tied with another story for first place!

* * *

My body was burning, the burn was unlike anything I had ever felt before and I was loving every minute of it. I found my back arching and my fingers digging into his burning flesh every single time his hips bucked into mine. It was like I had reacted without even realizing I was doing it, this never happened when Edward and I had our intense make-out sessions. Thinking of him caused my chest to constrict and then I felt a pang of guilt deep inside my heart because if he knew what I was doing, he would be hurt, he would be devastated. Those were thoughts that I really did not want to think about right this minute, I could cry about them when I was alone… now just wasn't the right time.

I shook my head and then closed my eyes and allowed myself to refocus on what I was doing right now...To focus on what was being done to me. I'm not even sure how I got distracted when I was with this particular man. He was gorgeous with his strong jawline and deep rumbling voice. His eyes were dark, nearly black, and every time I looked into them I felt like he could see right through me. I felt like he knew all of my secrets and it scared me but, it also intrigued me and kept me coming back for more. I came back every day for a piece of this man even though I knew it was wrong, I knew he didn't care about me, but I still couldn't help myself. I felt something when I was with him. I felt alive, I felt warm, and I felt safe and if I were honest, I would admit that I couldn't recall feeling this way with Edward.

"Stop thinking," he growled into my ear which sent delightful little chills down my spine.

My eyes fluttered closed and my nails dug into his back so hard there might be dried flecks of blood on his skin when we were done. The wounds would be long gone but the blood, it would stay until he washed it away and it would be under my nails until I scrubbed them clean when I got home. It was lucky for me my other half was on a hunting trip, I would have time to get cleaned up and wash away this man's scent which always lingered on my skin and in my hair when we were done.

"I told you to stop thinking, Bella," he growled again and this time, he punctuated his words with an almost painful thrust of his hips. "We can stop if you're not interested in the pleasure I bring you, do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" I cried out as I dug my nails into his back with desperation. "No, please don't stop… I don't want you to stop," I whimpered.

"Then stop thinking," he snarled as he ran his nose up and down my neck a few times. "You smell good today…I like that you didn't use the strawberry shampoo."

"You like apple," I panted, "I used what you liked today because I wanted to please you."

"Good," was the only response I got before he lightly nipped at my shoulder.

My eyes once again closed as the pace that he had set became faster and his thrusts were harder than ever before. I thought that I might break into two but I knew that he could control himself because he'd been doing it for months now. He had learned my body, he knew what I could and couldn't take from him and even in the most intense moments, he didn't forget. He wasn't Edward, he wasn't going to accidentally kill me if things went too far.

"Bella," he admonished, his voice washed over me and caused these little fires to ignite in the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry," I whispered. I was sorry, he deserved all of my attention and I was allowing my thoughts to drift away from what we were doing.

What was wrong with me?

A few moments later my lips parted and a soft moan to fell from my lips as my hands grabbed at his burning flesh. One of his animalistic growls tore from his chest and sent chills down my spine. That growl, the one that nearly made me come undone, was one of my favorite sounds. It had me digging my nails even deeper into his back, so deep I could feel the small trickles of blood escaping the small scrapes. He liked the pain and it was part of the reason that I allowed myself to hurt him, to make him bleed a little every time we were together.

After several more minutes passed and I was done reveling in the fact that I was making him feel good by hurting him, I lifted my left leg and wrapped it around his trim waist. This new position allowed him to slide even deeper inside of me, so deep that my back arched almost violently. Whenever he was this deep inside of me, I got completely lost in the moment and couldn't think of anything but him, which was how it should be when you were intimate with a man. This particular man made me feel like a red-blooded woman and that was something I never thought that I would get to experience.

I just couldn't help but crave his touch because it ignited this intense fire that burned inside of me, a fire that I wasn't sure I'd feel with anyone else. That made what we were doing, what I was doing, even more dangerous because fire burned people. In the end, I knew that I would be burned because it was inevitable. If you got into bed with something flammable, you'd end up charred and turned to ash. The worst part of it, I couldn't bring myself to care because I was spending time with this man, a man who could ruin me. He was my fire and I wanted to burn.

It was the thoughts like that, that made my guilt resurface and they made my heart ache because I couldn't help but admit that I was a horrible person. Yet, I didn't care right now and that almost made me feel like some sort of monster.

I allowed my eyes to flutter closed and forced my thoughts away from how bad a person I was and made them go back to the man currently deep inside of me. It wasn't hard to return my attention to him because not even a moment later he was slamming into me so hard that I couldn't help but cry out because of how good it felt. I had to give him credit, he always knew what I needed and when I needed it, which is how he always got my attention back on him when my mind wandered. It took talent to get me to focus but he was a very gifted man, in many ways, and I appreciated how good he was at keeping my mind on him and only him. I briefly wondered how many men had his kind of talent. Then again, I didn't care because I only wanted his talent and his experience.

"Harder," I cried out, "I need you harder, please," I begged as I dug my nails into his back yet again.

His eyes became darker as he looked into mine, then he pulled his hips back and started hammering away at my very sensitive core. The pace was hard and fast and it reached a level that we had never before achieved and I had to admit, I liked it a lot. I was mildly surprised that he was able to slide in and out of me at this speed without causing me any kind of pain. Then again, the only time he'd ever hurt me was when he took my virginity from me. That had hurt, the pain from that first sexual experience was horrible and it was more intense then I was expecting. Everyone always said it hurt and that it was awkward and uncomfortable, they weren't lying. It probably didn't help that the man I had given myself to was a very well-endowed man.

Soon I was being catapulted over the proverbial ledge and into what I could only describe as orgasmic bliss. I always loved when he brought me to this place, it was safe and it felt good. There were days that I wished I could stay there forever but that just wasn't possible and I knew that, I didn't like it, but I knew it. As soon as we both had our fill of pleasure, I rolled onto my side and watched him as he strolled into the bathroom so he could handle disposing of the condom that we used during our blissful encounter. By the time he came back into the bedroom, I was sitting up on the bed and my feet were dangling over the side.

"You should probably go," he told me as his eyes roamed my body briefly, then he turned his back to me. "I have some things that I need to get done and I can't do them if you are still naked on my bed."

I nodded my head because he was right, I probably should go because I had to get home and showered, I also needed to make dinner for Charlie.

"I need to get some things done as well," I replied gingerly.

He didn't say anything as he slid his long muscled legs into a pair of jeans that sat low on his hips. I was always so mesmerized by his body. One would think that I was used to seeing him running around half naked because he did it all the time but, I wasn't. I still stopped and stared at him because his body was simply incredible, it made me ache to be intimate with him again...and again.

When his intense brown eyes met mine in the mirror I shook it off and stood from the bed. I grabbed my panties and pulled them up my pale legs, then I picked up my bra and quickly pulled it on and got it fastened behind my back. I glanced over at the russet skinned man who was pulling on his shirt, then I looked away as I grabbed my jeans and slid them on quickly. It took me a moment to find my shirt but once I did, I pulled it on and then slid my feet into my shoes. He never liked it when I lingered after sex so I was trying not to do so.

The problem was that I found it harder and harder to leave every time.

This was where my heart started to ache and my eyes filled with tears that wouldn't fall until I was alone in my truck. He didn't need to know that I was hurting, that I was miserable because I was falling for him, that wasn't how this was supposed to go. I really didn't know how people thought they could have a sexual relationship without ever having any feelings for the other person. It seemed impossible to do that but maybe it wasn't, maybe it was just me. I was certain that the gorgeous man standing a few feet from me had no problems with this just being sex, I was just a silly girl to him.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked as I did my best to keep my voice from cracking.

He stilled for a moment and then he turned so he was looking directly at me. His eyes darkened for a brief moment and some sort of emotion swirled around in his chestnut colored eyes. That was never a good sign, at least I didn't think that it was but I was wrong a lot. A moment later he shook his head slightly and then pulled the door of his bedroom open.

"No," he told me, then he walked out of the room.

I was confused, I was baffled. I had no idea why he said no because he'd never told me no before and I…I didn't understand what I had done wrong all of the sudden. All I could do was stand there for a moment because I was in shock. Once I had managed to swallow down the fact that he had said no, I walked out of his bedroom. I made my way down the hall, then I took the steps down and stopped in his kitchen where he was currently standing and drinking a soda.

"I don't understand," I admitted with my confusion written all over my face. "Why is it a no?"

"Because I said so," he shrugged and then looked at the clock on the wall. "You need to go Bella."

"I'm not going until you tell me why it's a no," I stated as I stomped my foot on the tiled floor.

It was childish of me and I knew that the moment that I did it but I just couldn't seem to stop myself because I was upset. I wanted to know why he didn't want to sleep with me anymore, I wanted to know what had changed.

"I don't owe you any explanations," he growled as his eyes narrowed slightly. "You can't force me to do or tell you anything, Bella," he informed me as his body started to shake slightly. "I think you should leave right now."

I snapped my mouth shut and then stepped back from him, then I turned on my heel and ran from his house. I didn't stop running until I was sitting in my truck. In the distance I could have sworn that I heard the sound of a wolf howling in pain off but that couldn't be right could it?

Paul was a heartbreaker and he never cared about breaking a girl's heart.


End file.
